Ryu's first test: Bandit trouble
Participants Hyuga Ryu, Hyuga Tetsuo Bandit Trouble Mission 07-7-14 JusticeAndPunishment: It was around eight in the morning when Tetsuo arrived at the Amegakure training grounds to meet up with another fellow Hyuga named Ryu. The rainfall was light and there was a calm breeze that was picking up as the sprinkle of rain hit upon the industrial metropolis as Tetsuo entered through the archway of the grounds as the streets were very calm at this time of the day so taking the rooftops as a shortcut was not necessary. Besides, he did not want to waste too much of his energy of his routine of fitness and meditation during the morning hours. He had done stretching exercises and a light jog two hours earlier so his body could become limber before doing any extreme exercises. He was wearing his usual training attire which consisted of a white robe with a netted top underneath that was tucked into a pair of black pants, both the robe and the pants having embroidered emblems of the Hyuga stitched onto them. For equipment, he had a very moderate selection of an arsenal: six kunai with two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags in a black pouch worn upon his right thigh, six shuriken in a beige pouch tied onto the back of the black sash worn over his white robe, two nightstick tonfa tucked under the back of the sash, and an ivory-handled katana that once belonged to the brothers’ father. Upon arriving at the grounds, Tetsuo adjusted the forehead protector on his head and the fingerless shinobi gloves upon his hands while curling his toes to relax his feet that wore shoes that had open toes and heels. Taking a moment to relax himself while preparing for any training that may come, he stretched again until the time was right to start training with Ryu. jexz9: Leaving the supply store restocking up on his ninja tools, Ryu Hyuga walked out from buying 10 kunai so he can go train somemore with his fellow clansmate Tetsuo Hyuga. Ryu was about to be late to the training session as it was suppose to be starting now, It was 8:00 AM Ryu then said to himself AH! I'm going to be late I need to hurry to the training grounds. He then placed the kunais in his weapon pouch and jumped along near by rooftops, Early Ryu awoken as 4:00 AM he started training by himself then practicing on his kunai throwing as well as shuriken. He lost most of his kunai throwing them and missing the wooden dummy in result of him buying more kunai, But he'd already have hus full set of 10 shurikens. He ran laps and did push ups, He even climbed trees and did situps on the branches. Afterwards he climbed the tallest tree he could find, An began to work on his chakra control as he meditated. Ryu then left the training grounds after meditating at 6:35AM meeting up with Tetsu in a near by roman shop eating noodles, The two talked and planned a training session thats suppose to start up at 8:00AM with just them two. Upon leaving the roman shop at 7:45AM Tetsu was already by then on his way to the training grounds as Ryu had to restock on Kunais, An this brings it all the way to where Ryu is now. He's jumping along rooftops rushing to get to Tetsu, As it rained lightly and the sky was lightly grey for the clouds that covered the sun. It was windy slightly as it was a warm breeze out this fine rainy day, Ryu wore a basic Hyuga clothing that was Black, Yellow, Red, And a bit of White. It was an outfit such as Yazuka Hyuga wore, But Ryu didn't have the Yin and Yang symboled flag around his waist, An he had a Black rope belt around his waist, With grey armored shinguards, An Black open toed and heel shoes on. Ryu's long back hair blew with the wind as he rushed along the rooftops, An raindrops slightly hitting his shiny silver Amegakure headband. While on his way to the training grounds an old man ran into Amegakure screaming Bandits!, Bandits!!!!!! Ryu noticed the man screaming as the man then fell onto the ground. Ryu jumped down from a near by building to go help the man up and see what he's talking about, Upon helpping the man up Ryu asked him Whats this I hear about bandits old man? The old man replied Bandits! Theres bandits in the training grounds! Ryu knew Tetsuo was in the training grounds waiting for him, Ryu quickly told the man Old man go report this to the Kage Kagato, I'll handle this. Ryu then quickly left the old man's side as the old man ran as fast as he could to the Kage's mansion, Ryu ran as fast as he could faster then before toward the training grounds as he was 5 minutes away from it wishing Tetsuo is alright. JusticeAndPunishment: As Tetsuo waited on the grounds, he noticed some rustling coming from the nearby sakura tree. His head turned quickly toward the brushing branches as two bandits immediately emerged from the branches, seeing as they blended in with the bark, leaves and flowers by using some sort of clothing that functioned like the Cloak of Invisibility technique while it only was worn upon the bandits like a camouflage. This indeed amazed Tetsuo from the precision of how the fabric blended in with the vegetation from that single tree, and yet this also shocked him at how effective it worked until the movement of the branches gave them away. “Two to one… Not good.” Seeing that he is outnumbered by one, he stood his ground and refused to panic. Instead, he gripped the handle of his katana with his left hand and one of his tonfa sticks with his right, positioning himself to draw them as one of the bandits crept down from the tree toward the base of it, leaving the other to scale the tree, and both drew their own weapons. The first bandit, using bark camouflage on his outfit, drew out a pair of nunchaku from the sides of a black sash tied around his waist and began to swing the right nunchaku in various directions while carrying a tonto that was sheathed and tied onto the right shoe as if it were a boot knife. The second bandit, wearing a camouflage pattern of blossoms and leaves and having the figure of a young woman, drew out three senbon with each hand and rested them between the four fingers on each hand while a blowgun rested inside her black sash on the left side of her waist with black pouches lined up on the right side that could seem to be carrying spare darts and senbon. Assessing the situation, Tetsuo was facing a dilemma of long-range and short-ranged combatants. To avoid getting hit from any projectiles, Tetsuo had to remain mobile to throw off the aim so he went after the bark-camouflaged bandit at a full charge while resting the right tonfa in front of him and the katana blade on top of the shaft as if Tetsuo was going to joust with the katana as a lance and the tonfa as a shield. He charged hard with the katana pointed toward the male bandit, but the bandit leapt up over him with a single bound and readied a swing when Tetsuo activated his Byakugan. When he did, his 360-degree vision immediately entered through the blind spots of his normal peripheral vision. At this moment, Tetsuo was just about to get clubbed aside the back of his head until he brought up his right tonfa to block the incoming attack from the bandit’s left nunchaku while the right one was wrapped around Tetsuo’s katana. The female bandit stood watch as she prepared to throw her senbon at Tetsuo as he is idled with his weapons wrapped up by the male bandit’s nunchaku. She concentrated, and when she felt sure enough to throw them she had done so with her left hand first. She threw out her hand and sent the first three flying at Tetsuo, embedding them into Tetsuo’s left arm and forcing him to release the katana in a jolt of pain. jexz9: Ryu rushed over to the training grounds as fast as he could as he was now 3 minutes away, Finally leaving Ame's gates into the forest. He'd jump along tree branches as he was now few miles and 2 minutes away, Ryu thought too himself (DAMN, How could I be to stupid and careless to leave Tetuso waiting!!!! I should have been there with him, If he gets hurt or Die. . . . . I'll never be able to live with myself. . . I must hurry.) The veins around Ryu's temple's would bulge out, They would bulge from his temple's to the corner and top of his eye's. His pupils would then become distinct, While his vision would increase dramaicly. Ryu used his byakugan to further his vision to see what's going on in the training grounds, As he stopped to a near by tree branch. Seeing Tetsu ready to battle, Ryu seen Tetsu take out weapons as one of the bandits which looked to be a male also took out a weapon on his own which was a pair nunchaku's. The other bandit which looked to be a female, Took out senbon's in each hand between four finger's she'd hold them. Ryu waisted no time and continue his run toward the training grounds, Still with his byakugan activated. Now at the training grounds, Ryu was in a near by tree branch as he saw the male bandit charge for Tetsu. Then got tangled up in combat as the female bandit threw senbon's into his left arm having him release his Katana, Ryu rush from the near by tree branch closest to the female bandit. He'd quickly, With his right hand put it into his pouch having the hilt of two kunai's in between his index and middle finger, While the other was in between his pinky and ring finger. He'd throw the first kunai in between his index and middle finger, At the male bandit. While switching around the second kunai between his pinky and ring finger, As the hilt of the kunai was by his thumb. He'd aim for the male bandit's upper left shoulder, For the kunai to strike the male bandit pierce his skin and stop throwing the kunai at a chakra point aiming to cut it and leave his arm completely useless and wouldn't be able to move at all. While he then brought the second kunai in an angle, Aiming for the female bandit's right shoulder Ryu aimed to stab her chakra point as well leaving his arm useless. But all at the same time the female bandit was caught off guard by Ryu but also, She was going to throw senbon's into his chest and torso. Ryu was going to stab her, An she was going to throw and stab him with senbon's. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo felt the stinging sensation as soon as he felt the three senbon pierce into his upper left arm, all lined up in a vertical formation the embedded into the bicep region. The arm was immobilized from the sore sensation that coursed upon the aching muscle and it seemed as of this could come out as a slaughter if Ryu had not arrived in time to bail him out. The two bandits became confused as the sudden arrival of Ryu who had decided to leap and land on the tree where the female bandit was positioned at. The male bandit was about to draw out his tanto blade and sink it into Tetsuo as Tetsuo was going to use a kunai as a stabbing weapon for another attempt at defense as his tonfa stick was caught off by one of the nunchaku the male bandit carried. A scream erupted from that same bandit when a kunai struck his left shoulder, dropping the tanto onto the grass while blood started to soak the left sleeve of the bark camouflage robe. This left him quite open so Tetsuo leaped up and bashed his right knee square into the bandit’s stomach before delivering a hard kick with his left shin and foot upon stomach and groin to incapacitate that particular bandit. The female bandit was bewildered at this moment but saw that Ryu was in her sights at close range. Ryu was only several feet from her as she started to ready her next senbon strike so to hit Ryu with a dangerous center mass shot in the chest with the three senbon she was going to hurl from her right hand. Tetsuo saw this and immediately drew out his last tonfa stick while Ryu in turn was going to advance with full force with a kunai to stab her. Throwing his tonfa stick, Tetsuo hurled it with all his might toward the senbon that were going to impact toward Ryu. It took a quick moment of timing to at least have the stick smack right into the three flying senbon and knock them off course. This allowed Ryu to stab his kunai right into the female bandit’s right shoulder, a pain-filled scream erupting beneath her masked face as blood started to smother upon the right sleeve of her blossom and leaf camouflage robe. The immediate rush of shock was going to have her fall onto the grass below with branches being broken on the way down that seemed to slow her fall. At this time, Tetsuo was tending to his left arm by removing the senbon embedded in the bicep and applied a simple field dressing with his black sash as he did not have his medical ninja equipment on him. He did look through the gear of both bandits and began to tend to their wounds with what medical supplies they had as they were knocked out before retrieving his tonfa sticks and katana. jexz9: Ryu then stabbed the female bandit in the right shoulder in her chakra point, Shutting it off completely having her arm useless as well as the male's if healed. Ryu then let go off the kunai in which was holding up the female bandit upon him stabbing her and landing on the tree in front of her, She dropped down to the ground as Ryu felt a stinging burning pain in his left shoulder seeing a senbon stuck in it. He'd say Thanks for the back up Tetsu sorry I wasn't here earlier when they came, An I'll need some healing a senbon managed to hit me anyway and it hurts like hell. Ryu said to Tetsuo while taking Tetsuo's tonfa stick from the tree's wood with his right hand. Ryu jumped down from the tree and walked over to Tetsuo seeing him healing the bandits, Ryu had his Byakugan deactivated at this point in order to save his chakra in though he hadn't used much. Placing Tetsuo's tonfa stick next to him, Ryu then notice the male bandit's index finger twitch. Reacting on instinct, Ryu quickly wrapped his right arm around Tetsuo's waist pulling him back with all hit might and quickly, While the male bandit quickly jumped up with his right hand he'd grab a small dagger from his right boot by his ankel switching the dagger around as his thumb rested on the hilt of the dagger. Ryu turned around pulling Tetsuo away just in time, He would stabbed in the back in his upper right shoulder close to his chest as the blade went all the way through and out as Ryu leaped forward to get him and Tetsuo away. Ryu then let Tetsuo go as Tetsuo stood in front of Ryu, Ryu would take the senbon from his left shoulder holding it in his right hand. Then he'd apply pressure to his right shoulder where he was stabbed, He'd place his right forearm over his mouth as he'd cough up blood a little. Reactivating his byakugan, Ryu said Tetsu, Lets take these two bastards in. I-If we can't lets just kill them and be done with it. Ryu began to sweat a little as he began to lose a lot of blood due to the stab wound in his right shoulder, As little was coming from his left. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo deactivated his Byakugan as he felt the cool air him as his tunic was parted as the sash was applied as a bandage for his three senbon pricks. The idea was to put pressure on them in case the wounds were bleeding hard. He then heard Ryu approaching him once he dropped down from the tree and thanking him for the backup while lowering one of the tonfa sticks, the same one that he used to defend Ryu with while the female bandit threw her senbon toward him but he then discovered though that Ryu was still struck by one senbon. Tetsuo’s tonfa sticks were then tucked into the waistband of his trousers while he was tending to the female bandit’s wound after the male’s own was bound and put into a sling. He did not suspect that the male ninja was about to strike as Tetsuo felt his body being turned around and saw from the corner of his right eye Ryu’s right shoulder being stabbed through as his back was leaning against Ryu’s chest. Shock got hold of Tetsuo upon this sight while he then felt Ryu leaping once he received the injury. He helped Ryu kneel down as he started to apply pressure on his injured shoulder, leaving Tetsuo the only physically capable of the pair despite the stinging pain in his left arm even despite Ryu reactivating his Byakugan. “Just stay here and watch yourself.” That being said, Tetsuo handed Ryu his katana and stood up to face the male bandit that was holding a blood-soaked boot tanto. This indeed was very clever and unsuspecting as it did grant the bandit time to sneak up and strike. The problem was that Tetsuo was now plenty upset and angry to see a member of his own clan, very much a family altogether, being struck and injured. He walked toward the bandit purposefully while he was grabbing onto his tonfa sticks from the waistband of his trousers. His walk then had the stride become wider as he then broke into a run and immediately struck at the male bandit with an immediate upward diagonal strike his right tonfa while it was pulled to the left and struck at that direction. The bandit took the vicious crack in the nose, causing it to immediately bleed from the force of the blow. The bandit cupped his nose while dropping his last blade while still in total agony and fell onto his knees after Tetsuo furiously swung his left tonfa with a horizontal strike. It was not enough as the bandit was then kicked him on top of his head and fell on his back. The bandit begged for mercy as Tetsuo looked down at him with his right foot resting on the bandit’s chest as if to apply pressure onto the middle of the chest. “Why should I give you mercy when you tried to kill us? We did no harm to you.” The bandit continued to plead as Tetsuo then kneeled down and dropped his right tonfa so that his bare hand grasped around the bandit’s neck and tightened his hold as if to choke him. However, he wanted to look into the eyes of the fallen foe to share some final words. “I will see that the Amekage gets information from you… alive.” Tetsuo released his hold on the bandit while he panted hard from relief and fear after staring into Tetsuo’s white eyes. After that, Tetsuo salvaged what was left of the bandits’ medical supplies and started to patch up Ryu so that his wounds were dressed and followed through with using the Healing Technique. The process that followed was that Tetsuo made the Rat, Ram and Dog hand seals which granted Tetsuo to form his chakra into a ball and focused it to where it became healing energy. The indigo color of the chakra ball turned to white when the technique was going and when it was completed Tetsuo then began to use this upon Ryu to heal his injuries as he saw that Ryu was losing a large amount of blood from his shoulder wound. After that, Tetsuo then helped Ryu drag off the two captured bandits back to the village for their upcoming interrogation. Results Completed - Tetsuo and Ryu have successfully captured two bandits despite their injuries